Pour blesser une douleur très blessante
by Park Lunatish
Summary: Des éclaircissements sur ce qui n'a pas été dévoilé au jour le jour. Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé à Akashi ? Pourquoi de telles circonstances ? [OS centré sur Akashi !]


Bonjour ! :D Je crois que c'est très long alors je vais pas faire un gros pavé ici non plus, mais sachez que j'ai adoré écrire ça :3 C'est centré sur Akashi et je préviens tout de suite : **RISQUES DE SPOIIIIIIL**, pour ceux qui n'en sauraient pas trop sur Akashi pour le moment ! ^^ Ah et... C'est inspiré d'une chanson, pour ceux qui reconnaîtraient ! Pour ceux qui vont lire jusqu'à la fin... Bah, merci d'avance déjà ! Et puis j'ai laissé une petite note de fin ! ;) En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture ! :D

PS : J'ai laissé une image drôle pour pas casser tout le moral non plus ovo Héhé !

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimakiiii !**

* * *

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Je cherche désespérément une réponse, une issue. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Je ne sais pas. Pour la toute première fois, je ne sais pas. J'ignore tout. Je me force inéluctablement à penser qu'il s'agit d'une illusion, d'une toile éphémère. Que ce n'est pas réel, que ce n'est que psychologique. Oh oui, c'est psychologique. Mais je la ressens. Au plus profond de moi. Je ressens cette exquise douleur dans la poitrine, celle qui me broie la cage thoracique, qui me ronge, qui me tue à petit feu, qui me retourne l'estomac. Je sens mon cœur se comprimer difficilement dans une poigne superbe, insupportable, désagréable, éprouvante et diablement douloureuse. Je sens mon être s'enflammer. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il à moi ? Je perds mes repères. J'en viens à ne plus suivre l'ordre des choses.

J'ai si mal. C'est si douloureux. Mes sentiments et mes émotions désormais parfaitement incontrôlés se disputent et taraudent inlassablement mon esprit, tandis que je sens mon être tout entier léché par les flammes. Mon esprit torturé au possible. J'ai toujours plus mal. La douleur est si intense que je parviens à me demander comment je peux supporter cela. Mais je ne le peux tout simplement pas. Je n'avais pas ressenti pareilles émotions depuis un long moment, si bien que cela me parut l'espace d'un instant s'avérer être de nouvelles sensations, inhabituelles, insolites et inexplorées. Mais le goût amer et terriblement frustrant de lointaines réminiscences se mêle petit à petit à cette douleur insoutenable. J'ai mal, terriblement mal. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir mon existence sous de nouvelles formes, nouvelles couleurs. C'est si étranger à mes yeux.

Tout est noir autour de moi. Je n'arrive plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit tellement le mal qui me ronge me paraît grand. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cette douleur ? J'éprouve le besoin incommensurable de respirer à grandes lippées d'air, de crier toute ma haine, mon désespoir, mon accablement, ma douleur. Je me force à crier, mais mes hurlements ne semblent pas vouloir sortir du fond de ma gorge. Ce sentiment est affreux, horrible. La douleur s'intensifie toujours un peu plus et je ressens progressivement un grand manque au fond de moi. Un vide. Quelque chose dont j'ai absolument besoin en ce moment même. Quelque chose qui atténuerait ce malheur. Mes pensées se bousculent et se disputent, et ma tête me fait atrocement mal. J'ai l'impression de sentir mes veines s'arracher sciemment l'une après l'autre, mes tripes lacérer mon ventre, l'air qui en vient rapidement à me manquer. Mon corps me lance et je sens cette affliction puissante et lancinante tambouriner dans ma poitrine, dans mon âme, dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je crois que j'étouffe. Ce n'est pas une illusion, et je souffre. Je souffre et je me délecte de cette douleur à laquelle je donnerais tout pour m'échapper.

J'en ai conscience. J'ai conscience que c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai causé tout cela. Il n'y a pas de circonstance sans cause. Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal ? Me suis-je blessé moi-même ? Je le sais. Je me suis blessé moi-même. Je suis le seul déclencheur de cette douleur, mais puis-je l'ignorer et la laisser s'estomper naturellement ? J'ai mal. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? Je ne peux pas l'ignorer, elle est si forte, si grande, si dominante. Je veux que quelqu'un comprenne ce que je ressens. Je veux que l'on sache ce qu'il se passe. J'ignore ce que je suis devenu. J'ignore ce que je suis en train de devenir. Je ne veux voir que mon propre reflet, je ne veux voir que lui. Je ne veux voir que toi. Toi qui me gâche la vie, toi qui m'inculque pour la toute première fois les valeurs de la pure souffrance. Toi qui est moi. Moi qui suis toi. Toi que je déteste, que je voudrais faire disparaître, mais qui me hante et maraude en moi depuis cet instant. Cet instant que j'ignore.

Mais il est plus présent que moi. Tu es plus présent que moi, que le vrai moi. Tu es mon double, un deuxième moi qui a été crée comme substitut. Mais j'ignore encore quelles en sont les raisons. C'est toi qui m'inflige cette douleur. Je ne veux plus te voir, je veux que tu t'en ailles loin. Je veux que cette douleur cesse. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Reste loin de moi. Emporte tout mon mal-être avec toi et disparais. Pourquoi t'approches-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi me souris-tu aussi lubriquement ?

Non, reste avec moi ! Je veux te voir. Toi et toi seul.

Mais bien vite, je revois ces visages. Leurs visages. Ils me regardent, et j'ai la nette impression de les connaître. Tous les cinq. Pourtant, je me vois avec eux, mais j'ai oublié leurs noms. J'ai le sentiment que ma tête va exploser à chaque fois que j'essaie de m'en souvenir. Pourquoi me sourient-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi me tournent-ils le dos ? J'essaie d'agir, j'entrouvre la bouche, je leur hurle de revenir, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je les vois qui s'éloignent toujours un peu plus. Ce sentiment d'impuissance ne fait que me frustrer et me mettre en colère. Elle ne fait qu'attiser la flamme de ma douleur, et je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose. C'est que l'on m'entende, que l'on sache ce que je ressens. Qu'ils reviennent. Je veux avoir raison. Je veux que l'on m'écoute. La seule chose que je veux actuellement, c'est d'être entendu. Je veux être absolu. **Cessez de vous éloigner ! Restez avec moi !**

Je le veux.

Mais je ne suis pas écouté.

Parce qu'ils n'entendent rien. Et la douleur me submerge telle une vague qui me retourne le cerveau. Et cet enfer continue.

_Ne sois pas si comblé, et peu importe ce qu'il peut t'arriver, ne crie pas aussi fort,_ entends-je alors en le voyant me sourire cruellement. En te voyant me sourire. Toi qui étais là, qui est là et qui sera là. Tu me souris toujours de cette manière, et tu attrapes mon col fermement. Je me sens paniqué. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne suis plus le même. Tu me transformes en quelque chose dont j'ignore encore la nature. Tes mots résonnent dans mon esprit. Pourquoi es-tu moi ? Pourquoi suis-je toi ? Quelles en sont les raisons ? Pourquoi me murmures-tu ces mots à mon oreille ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? _Tu me dis de m'en aller, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux entendre ton esprit hurler et s'affoler. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je finirais bien par disparaître. Sois juste patient et prétends encore un peu plus l'indifférence, car la souffrance n'est jamais vaine. Tu t'épanouiras comme je l'ai fait, et tu me remercieras en temps et en heure._

C'est comme l'effet d'un poignard en pleine poitrine. Ces mots me rongent de fatalité. Oui, je veux que tu t'en ailles.

Puis je ne le vois plus. Je ne te vois plus. Mais je ressens toujours et encore cette douleur. Je me sens faible et à ma propre merci : j'ai désespérément besoin d'aide mais je ne vois personne. Mon cœur me fait souffrir et ma tête me lance. C'est douloureux, trop douloureux ! Je ne me reconnais plus, je ne reconnais que cette douleur ! Que fais-tu là, devant moi ? Pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos après ces mots ? Je veux que tu saches ce que j'endure. Je suis seul, terriblement seul. C'est trop difficile à supporter, et je n'en peux plus. Je te vois toi, me sourire sur fond noir, tes yeux qui transpercent l'être incapable que je suis. C'est difficile, difficile, douloureux ! Je me sens assiégé ici-et-là et une ribambelle de mots différents défilent dans mon esprit. Et pourtant, je te revois. Tu es de nouveau là. Juste derrière moi. Et tu te penches pour me narguer, m'enfoncer, me détruire. Non, tu ne veux pas me détruire. Tu veux faire de moi quelque chose de nouveau. Mais pourquoi cette douleur ? Si je reste silencieux, personne ne pourra savoir ce que je subis. Personne d'autre que moi ne peut comprendre. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas. Mais je te vois encore me sourire.

Alors je ne crierai pas. Je ne pleurerai pas. Même si la douleur est trop intense, même si je ne comprends pas. Je me contenterai de suivre le chemin qui m'est destiné. _Ah, c'est vrai, c'est bien ! Si tu agis comme cela, tout ira pour le mieux. Fais cela, fais ce qu'il te passe par l'esprit !_ Ces mots m'entourent, retentissent dans ma tête, sont en symbiose avec ma douleur constante. Qui est ce jeune garçon qui me regarde ainsi ? Je ne peux le dire. J'ai l'impression de connaître son nom, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Ces cheveux bleus et ce léger sourire me sont familiers. Où est passé mon deuxième moi ? Où es-tu ? Dois-je continuer de souffrir et accepter ce que j'endure ? Qui est-ce ? Non, je ne dois pas chercher plus loin. _Continue de te tromper comme tu le fais si bien ! Tu sais que tu vas te fatiguer, si tu continues de résister ? Alors prends ton envol, et ne m'oublie pas ! Je t'enverrai très bientôt un autre signe de ma présence._

Bien sûr. Je dois écouter ces mots. Je dois t'écouter. Je veux crier et libérer mon âme, mais je ne le peux pas, alors à quoi cela sert-il de résister ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas abandonné depuis le début ? Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux. Tu es moi, tu as mon aspect physique, mais tu es la matérialisation de ma douleur. Si je veux que cela cesse, il faut que j'écoute ce que tu me dises, non ? Car si je cesse de prendre sur moi, viendra un stade où je ne ressentirai plus rien. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce jeune garçon s'en va-t-il ? Je le connais, je le sais. Mais j'ai la terrible impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Le besoin de savoir est imminent. Je n'en peux plus. Laissons les choses se faire.

Suis-je fou ?

J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il m'arrive...

Mais je sature. Deviendrais-je désaxé ?

Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres à mesure que je pense, et que je souffre, et que j'entends l'écho de tes mots. Je me sens bien vite plus léger. Mes sentiments se bousculent toujours autant, mais je ressens la forte envie de rire à grands éclats. Mes yeux s'écarquillent doucement tandis que je sens une nouvelle sensation encore plus intense se repaître de moi. La douleur irradie jusqu'à la moindre fibre de mon corps, me scinde la tête en deux et m'oppresse violemment la poitrine jusqu'à cesser de respirer. Mais je commence à aimer cela. Je perds la tête. Je ne réfléchis plus à rien. Je m'oublie l'espace d'un instant, juste pour voir tout cela sous un autre angle. Je m'abandonne à la douleur. Mon profond malaise laisse peu à peu place à un sentiment d'euphorie inexplicable mais de toute puissance quasi indescriptible. Il s'achemine dans mes veines comme un poison doucereux, à la fois délice et supplice. Je m'en délecte et l'apprécie.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce n'est pas du tout douloureux, mais très agréable. Mon cerveau est-il manipulé ? Je ne sais pas, mais le plaisir est bien là. Je me retrouve à vouloir satisfaire cette gourmandise que je ne fais que découvrir. Sans limite. Je veux me nourrir de tes paroles qui font danser mon esprit. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à part toi, le son de ta voix, les échos incessants qui fracassent mon cerveau et qui me crispent de douleur. Non, attends.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? À quoi est-ce je pense ?

Est-ce vraiment la meilleure des solutions ? Pourtant, j'adore ce sentiment qui me traverse tout entier. Dois-je seulement réfléchir plus sérieusement ? Dois-je m'y abandonner comme j'aimerais le faire ? Non. Je me mets à penser. Je suis dans une impasse. Pourquoi n'est-ce plus aussi difficile ? La douleur, je la ressens toujours. Mais je me surprends à l'aimer, alors que ce n'est pourtant pas si dur à supporter. Deviendrais-je fou ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?

...

Je me retourne. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Mille et une images me trottent dans la tête. Tout défile dans mon esprit à une vitesse fulgurante. Je les revois de nouveau. Je nous revois, et toi tu n'es plus là. Mais je parviens à t'entendre. Eux et moi sommes ensemble. Nous sourions et nous rions, et la sueur perle de nos fronts, tandis que nous nous esclaffons dans une accolade groupée. Ça y est. Je crois que je me souviens. Je rembobine petit à petit le temps sans avoir besoin de faire d'efforts et je me repasse nos bons moments. Ces bons moments. Tout s'exécute au ralenti. Je les connais plus que bien. J'ai toujours su qui ils étaient. Suis-je en train de tout oublier ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de revoir ces personnes sur lesquelles je ne peux mettre de noms ? Je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas les oublier. Bleu, vert, violet, jaune. Une affluence de nuances parade devant mes yeux. Suis-je destiné à perdre la mémoire ? Je ne sais pas. Mon esprit est partagé. Je me sens en devenir anormal. Le suis-je déjà ?

Ma tête me fait mal. Ce sentiment de plaisir s'estompe. Je le sais, j'ai réfléchi. Je n'ai plus besoin de m'en soucier. Mes camarades apparaissent, disparaissent, refont surface, redeviennent invisibles. Je me tiens la tête de mes deux mains. J'ai mal, je ne veux plus rien écouter. Je veux les revoir. Où sont-ils ? Je cherche du coin de l'œil mais je ne trouve rien. Je suis seul dans cette immensité incolore, dans ce néant, dans les ombres tortueuses de mon esprit alarmé. Est-ce le destin qui veut cela ? Et toi, où te caches-tu ? Je t'entends, mais je ne te vois plus. Ne puis-je pas fuir devant Dieu ? En est-il impossible ? Ma douleur est si grande. J'aimerais que toi, tu le saches.

Et puis je te revois. Mes mains retombent lentement le long de mon corps. Pourquoi te serres-tu la poitrine comme cela ? Ne serait-ce pas à moi de souffrir ? Je ne comprends plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je cherche désespérément une réponse, une issue. Les chemins par lesquels je suis passé ne m'apportent rien. Je sens mes veines bouillir, comme si elles étaient prêtes à exploser. Mes yeux me font atrocement mal. J'ai l'impression que l'on me les arrache, qu'ils brûlent, qu'ils flambent. Dès que je te regarde. Dès que je me regarde. Tu es moi, mais tu ne l'es pas. _La douleur, la douleur... Que penses-tu qu'elle puisse cacher ?_ Tu souris tandis que tu resserres un peu plus ta prise. Arrête ! Je souffre tellement ! Je sens un étau compresser mon cœur sans aucune retenue alors que je te vois me sourire. C'est horrible ! Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ? Toujours ces mêmes questions qui reviennent. Je brûle de l'intérieur, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à haleter et à cracher tout mon mal-être. C'est comme si mon souffle était retenu prisonnier, de même que mes paroles. _Si tu ne le supporte pas, si tu n'en es pas capable... Alors viens, approche toi, et demande gentiment de l'aide._ C'est trop. Je me jette fou furieux sur toi et agrippes promptement tes bras. Oui, j'ai besoin d'aide, terriblement besoin d'aide. Je veux que tu m'aides à retrouver le bon chemin. Je veux que cela cesse. Je veux que tu disparaisses, que tu t'en ailles hors de ma vue, mais je veux que tu restes et que tu saches ce que je ressens. Tu ne fais qu'aggraver ce sentiment d'impuissance et de douleur qui embrase mon essence. Alors s'il te plaît, **viens moi en aide !**

Mais... Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ? Quel est ce mal ?

_Je te le promets. Bientôt, très bientôt, mon rôle ici sera enfin terminé._ Tu me repousses en arrière. Je tombe à la renverse. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis si perdu, si désorienté, si hors de moi. Ton sourire me glace d'effroi. En voyant ce rictus, je me trouve effrayant, terrorisant. Est-ce trop demandé de t'en aller ? Je te vois t'éloigner, et ma douleur s'intensifie, s'empare de moi, me fige sur place. J'ai peur de la douleur. J'ai mal de faire du mal. Je ne suis pas préparé à ce que tu comptes m'infliger. Où vas-tu ? Tu continues de me sourire et de me hurler ces mots affreux. _Finalement, je vais te laisser ! Je vais te libérer de tout ça ! Mais en revanche, je veux que tu te souviennes parfois de moi !_ Mon cœur fait des bonds et des bonds. Vas-tu me libérer ? Me dis-tu la vérité ? Je t'en supplie, libère moi. Fais cesser ce mal qui me ronge jusqu'à la moelle. Je peux sentir mon pouls humide du sang qui délave mes membranes, mon cœur battre la chamade à une vitesse folle, et je ne comprends pas. Je croise ton regard persifleur, et le sang me monte progressivement à la tête. J'ai affreusement mal aux yeux rien qu'en te regardant. Pitié, ne tarde pas et prends tout avec toi. _Retiens que si tu m'oublies, je me montrerai à nouveau._ Toi, te montrer à nouveau ? Devoir refaire face à cet enfer ? Je cesse de réfléchir l'espace d'un instant, et mes pupilles se rétractent sous l'impatience de te voir disparaître et la terreur de devoir me rappeler de toi. Garder une part de toi au fond de moi, comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Je me sens si vide et si seul à cet instant, avec seulement toi à mes côtés. Comment pourrait-ce être passager ? J'ai l'impression de me résigner à me souvenir de lui ─ de moi ─ de toi, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? _Donc ne t'emballe pas de bonheur, et à défaut que je disparaisse à demi, prends soin de toi, même un peu._ Ça y est. Tu vas partir. Tu vas t'en aller. La douleur va-t-elle cesser ? Je l'espère plus que tout. Dépêche toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux que reprendre le cours de ma vie, retrouver ces bons moments passés avec les autres. Avec eux. Jamais je n'avais souffert comme ça, jamais je ne pensais pouvoir oublier de la sorte.

Où est-ce que je suis ?

_D'accord ?_ Cette simple question qui boucle tout ton atroce aparté résonne insupportablement dans mon esprit. J'ai mal au coeur, au dos, à la tête, au ventre, j'ai des nausées, je sens mon estomac se contracter... Mais je me sens étrangement libéré. Puis tu disparais. Tu t'envoles, tu t'effaces, tu t'évapores. Tu réponds à ma requête silencieuse mais ne cessant de battre dans l'intégralité dans mon esprit. Tu n'es plus là.

Tu n'es plus là, et c'est parti. C'est parti ! Je peux enfin le dire ! Je peux crier, hurler, rire, vivre. Plus aucune douleur ! C'est totalement parti ! Je ne ressens plus rien, plus de mal, plus de douleur ! Plus de questions qui viennent sans arrêt prendre le contrôle de ma tête. Je suis libre, enfin libre, et tu n'es plus là, tu es totalement parti. La douleur s'est volatilisée, et cette chose ne se trouve plus nul part. Je souris de bonheur, je souris de ne plus rien ressentir. Je touche ma poitrine, referme la main, la serre, la desserre, mais je ne sens rien. Il n'y a plus aucune difficulté ! Je peux respirer comme je le veux, sentir mon cœur battre librement !

C'est totalement parti. C'est parti ! Tu n'es plus là, tu es enfin parti. Je revois les fragments de mon existence et de mes souvenirs entre mes mains : ça y est, je me souviens d'eux. Je sais qui ils sont. Je suis au milieu, et vous êtes autour de moi. Ils sont autour de moi. Je suis entièrement capable de vous reconnaître : plus aucune once de douleur pour me plonger dans l'incompréhension totale. Mon fidèle Atsushi, mon complice Shintaro, mes coéquipiers Daiki et Ryota, mon Tetsuya.

Quoi ?

Pourquoi ? Je ressens quelque chose de nouveau. Ça recommence ? Non. Je me sens étrangement vide en sentant ces noms vibrer dans ma tête. Il me manque quelque chose. Je dois absolument savoir quoi, mais je n'y arrive pas : j'ai la désagréable impression de me tromper, de devoir revenir sur mes pas et de changer le cours des choses. Que m'arrive-t-il ? La difficulté est censée avoir totalement disparu ! Oui, non ; quels sont leurs noms ? Prénoms ou noms ? Je ne sais pas. Je me trompe, peut-être ? Mes yeux me brûlent soudainement. J'aimerais pouvoir me les arracher et me dire que c'est terminé, mais je ne veux pas perdre les quelques bribes de mes souvenirs. C'est trop difficile ! Ma tête va exploser à force de trop y penser ! Que suis-je censé faire ? C'est de plus en plus dur de le supporter.

Je cours. Les débris et miettes de ces si précieux fragments se dissolvent. Tout est vide. Je cours, mais je ne vois rien ; et les prénoms de ceux dont j'ai oublié le nom s'affichent tout autour de moi. Ma mémoire, où est ma mémoire ? Suis-je en train de radicalement changer ? La difficulté ne devrait plus être présente. Tu devrais être parti, mais pourtant, je te sens. Je suis secoué : je ris, mais je suis affolé, mais je ricane, mais je tremble de panique à mesure que je sillonne les couloirs de mon esprit. Est-ce toi qui est là ? Es-tu au fond de moi ? C'est toi qui rigole à ma place. Laisse moi tranquille ! Je m'attendais à cela, mais je me sens terriblement perdu. Avec la douleur, puis-je gagner contre toi ? Tout ce que je veux à cet instant précis, c'est gagner. Je veux m'en sortir, quitte à ce que les conséquences en soient horribles. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir raison ?

Et c'est de plus en plus douloureux ! Elle revient brièvement à la charge et je recommence à haleter de souffrance. Maintenant, c'est pire que tout : ma course s'arrête, et je tombe à la renverse. C'est horriblement douloureux, oui ! Pourtant, je ne devrais plus la ressentir... Mais ma poitrine me fait subitement mal, comme si mon cœur venait de mourir à l'intérieur. J'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas tarder à vomir tripes et boyaux.

Et je pleure.

Mes larmes ne cessent de couleur, comme si j'étais impuissant une fois de plus : je ne peux les contrôler. Elles se contentent de faire le reste à ma place. Je dois tout évacuer. Je dois cesser de prendre sur moi, mais je le veux. Je veux hurler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je souffre en piètre silence. Je veux que les questions reviennent me hanter, m'aident à supporter ce poids monstrueux. Mais je crois bien que la douleur s'amuse à prendre le dessus.

Et je l'entends. Je les entends.

Ces pas devant moi : je ne suis plus seul. Mais je relève la tête.

C'est moi. C'est toi. Je me vois me tendre la main. Est-ce que tu es moi, ou est-ce que je suis toi... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Dois-je tout abandonner et prendre cette main ? Ma douleur transparaît dans mes larmes, et je te regarde. Non, je ne peux plus y réfléchir. J'ai besoin que tout s'arrête. Je vais prendre cette main ; je prends cette main.

Pourquoi c'est si douloureux ? Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi y suis-je sensible ? Pourquoi ne suis-je plus comme avant ? Qu'est-ce qui me change ? Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi ai-je oublié ? Quelle est cette douleur ? Où m'emmènes-tu ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

...

Ah, je le réalise.

C'est comme un sentiment nouveau. Un sentiment plus fort que la douleur. Plus fort que la peur, plus fort que la tristesse. Mais je revis dès que je me relève avec la confiance d'être maintenant plus fort. Je meurs quand j'écrase l'autre parce que j'éprouve le terrifiant besoin de l'éliminer pour exister. Désormais, nous sommes deux.

Tu es avec moi, et je suis avec toi. Nous faisons partie de l'un comme de l'autre. Et je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Je renais à présent, mais je renais comme après une crise affreuse où toutes les forces ont été brisées. Toutefois, je me sens terriblement bien à cet instant.

Terriblement nouveau.

Terriblement absolu.

* * *

Hihihi... Vous avez vu ? Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que tard, mais si on compte le nombre de questions que se posent Akashi, en tout, il y en a 100. 100 pile ! C'était involontaire, mais bon, je trouve ça symbolique au final :P

**Déjà, risques de spoil ici aussi !** Alors voilà, c'est déjà la fin (comment ça déjà ? ovo elle veut nous tuer elle) ! J'espère réellement que ça vous aura plu, parce que j'ai beau me relire, et surtout sans me vanter, moi j'apprécie pas mal en tout cas ! ^^ Alors, pour les explications, parce que je sais que c'est très flou... Déjà, il s'agit d'un OS centré sur Akashi seulement. J'ai voulu détailler et expliquer, selon moi, ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il a su développer sa double personnalité. Si vous êtes à jour dans KnB (et ceux qui ne le sont pas, il y a un avertissement de spoil au début), que ce soit dans l'animé ou dans le manga, vous devriez savoir que notre petit rougeaud a en fait deux personnalités plutôt distinctes... Aussi appelées Oreshi et Bokushi. J'aime énormément les exploiter parce que c'est ce que je trouve très très intéressant sur ce personnage : là, j'essaie de vous rappeler ce que Akashi a vécu, que NON, il est loin d'être le grand méchant de l'histoire, et que oui, il a souffert lui aussi ! :P

Disons que... Selon moi, il n'y a tout de même ni "bon côté", ni "mauvais côté". Ce sont juste deux entités différentes oui, mais c'est pas non plus le côté hyper gentil + super mega amical / hyper méchant + gros sadique de l'histoire blablabla. Notez quand même que c'est assez ironique que Akashi soit en réalité le personnage le plus bienveillant et le plus chaleureux, cordial, gentleman tout ça blblbl de la série. Je dis ça parce que l'épisode 13 est sorti et si vous l'avez regardé, vous devriez vous en rendre compte ! ^^ Moi personnellement j'adore ses deux personnalités, mais surtout le côté Oreshi (qui je le rappelle, est celui lorsqu'il a les deux yeux de la même couleur). Donc voilà, je ne traîne pas, je sais que j'en dis beaucoup maiiis voilà... J'aime bien parler sur mon personnage préféré quand même :D Cet OS est surtout pour démontrer _ce qu'il se passe _avec sa deuxième personnalité qui intervient. Et on sait qu'à partir de là, il ne sera plus le même, qu'il souffre beaucoup et qu'il est marqué. Mais attention hein, il se souvient de son ancienne personnalité, du moins je crois... Tragique n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Merci BEAUCOUP d'avoir lu en tout cas ! :D Je vous fais mille bisous et vous dis à bientôt :3 Promis la prochaine ce sera moins funeste ahah, je reviendrai en force avec un AkaKuro ! See you !


End file.
